Anyone who has ever played the game of bingo knows that avid players have several cards in front of them at a time. When the the caller indicates a specific number and letter, the player looks over his or her several cards--and places a mark or marker on the space called on a given card if the space appears. If the player is the first to complete a row, column or diagonal spaces with called spaces they are the winner and call out bingo! A prize is usually awarded to the winner.
As players concentrate on filling their card spaces with called letters/numbers over a prolonged period of time, there is a certain amount of back and neck strain and pain as well as accompanying eye strain. One reason these occur is the physical orientation and location of the bingo cards relative to the position of the individual player's back and eyes. In many such cases the player is seated and stooped over looking down at the bingo card (s) lying flat on a table in front of them. The present invention seeks to alleviate back and neck strain and pain as well as eye strain while playing the game of bingo by permitting each player to individually orient his or her playing card holders relative to the main table top playing surface as desired. The device includes, a top holder capable of holding one or a plurality of bingo cards, the holder being adjustable to a plurality of different angular orientations as described herein.